1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a control device for controlling the operation of a heater in a vehicle.
The invention is also directed toward a method for controlling the operation of a heater in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heaters for vehicles, such as a block heater which heats the engine of a parked vehicle so that it will start easily on cold mornings, are well known. The block heater is mounted on the engine and is plugged in to an external, electrical power source when needed. The block heater is normally plugged in, in the evening, and operates through the night so as to have the vehicle ready to start on a cold morning. Having the block heater on all night is inefficient however and relatively expensive since the vehicle engine is kept warm enough to start for most of the night even though it will normally be started only in the morning.
It is known to employ a timer with a block heater. The timer will be set to turn on the plugged-in block heater some time before the vehicle is needed in the morning so that the engine will have time to be warmed up enough to easily start. The use of timers reduces the power consumption. However timers are expensive. In addition, if the vehicle is needed in an emergency in the middle of the night the vehicle may not start because the timer has kept the heater turned off.
Block heaters are also known that use thermostats to turn the heater on and off to keep the engine warm enough to start without wasting electricity. The thermostat is integral with the heater since it must be mounted on the engine as well to be able to sense the temperature of the engine so as to be able to turn off the heater when the engine gets warm enough to start. It is often difficult to locate the thermostat in a place that makes efficient use of the heater. Normally, a thermostat cannot be added to an existing heater without having to replace it.